Barney's Music Instruments Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Learn to Count to Ten is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on June 22, 1993. It was later shortened to "Having Tens of Fun!". On July 23, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ (cameo) *Mr. Tenagain *Min *Tosha *Michael *Kathy Songs #Barney Theme Song #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #Hello Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #Making Ten Shake Pudding (Tune to: Peanut Butter) #The Ants Go Marching #Clean Up #Me and My Teddy #Castles So High #The Wheels on the Bus #The Barney Bag #Number Limbo #Find the Numbers in Your House #Friendship Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Clapping Song #A Great Day For Counting #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Put a Smile On #The Rainbow Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume (if Season 1's Baby Bop costume and voice is used in "Having Tens of Fun!" instead of the Season 2 ones). *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens Of Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens Of Fun!". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of I Love You uses a mix of arrangements from Season 2's version and My Party with Barney's version (Pitch +2 for the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse), with Barney's vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise!" (high-pitched), except they are mixed with Barney's 1993 voice, and a mix of kids' vocals from Season 2's version and Barney In Outer Space's version (Pitch +2), except the kids' vocals from "Barney In Outer Space" are mixed with the kids' 1993 voices. *This video uses the Season 1's Barney & Friends intro, because it's an early Season 2 Barney Home Video. *Kathy's Nana is mentioned in this home video. This time, she has numbers on the doors at her apartment building where her mom, and her Nana lives. *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells Mr. Tenagain, and the kids Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 *Barney: Mr. Tenagain, I think there's something we can do. *Mr. Tenagain: And I know something we can do. It's... George London! *Michael: Your name is George London. *Mr. Tenagain: That's right. And I can't help you. *Barney & Kids: Why can't you, Mr. Tenagain? *Mr. Tenagain: Well, because, I have a problem with my own dissolve. Here I'll show you. *(they wall over, and see Mr. Tenagain's balloon machine with the problem on it) *Barney: So, What is it, Mr. Tenagain? *Mr. Tenagain: Well, this is the greatest Mr. Tenagain's balloon machine! *Min: What is it do? *Mr. Tenagain: It's.. It's... It doens't do anything I'm afraid that's the problem. *Barney & Kids: Oh!